


Chasing Paper Suns by carafin [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Chasing Paper Suns by carafinPost-high school, Oikawa makes it to the national volleyball team but Iwaizumi doesn't. The next three years become an exercise in growing up without growing apart.Some days Hajime likes to think of himself as Oikawa’s counterpart—the two of them blending into a single devastating unit, the invincible setter and his unyielding ace, the bond between them unbreakable and true. Other days he feels like he is chasing after a rising sun, always running and running with his eyes fixed on the distance, trying to cross a chasm that stretches on without end, caught in an endless and exhausting pursuit.





	Chasing Paper Suns by carafin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chasing Paper Suns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952705) by [carafin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carafin/pseuds/carafin). 



> Happy Birthday the24thkey!

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Chasing%20Paper%20Suns%20by%20carafin.mp3)

**Fic** : [Chasing Paper Suns by carafin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952705)  
**Length** : 01:16:20  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Chasing%20Paper%20Suns%20by%20carafin.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to parka for file hosting!
> 
> Thanks to [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery) for the cover art!


End file.
